


The Enthused Adventures of the Dragonborn

by BloodyRose0753



Series: Dovah [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragonborn who is a grumpy vampire raising six children, Dragons, F/M, Gen, Raising children is hard, The thieves guild is placing bets on their leader, Vampires, Vampires that hate dragons, Vampires that hate other Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose0753/pseuds/BloodyRose0753
Summary: Loramia's wandering takes a turn for the worst when she stumbles through the Flaggon hoping for some sleep but all she gets is an irritated Nord who is determined to find out where his guild master went. And well, things snowball from there. As deals made with Daedric Princes begin to unravel as another Dragonborn steps onto the scene.Not to mention keeping six children, two of which are determined to burn the house down,  alive and happy. Maybe execution wouldn't have been so bad.





	The Enthused Adventures of the Dragonborn

The cool, grungy dankness of Riften's sewers were a welcomed sight for the rugged _entrepreneur._ Black Nightingale hood and mask pulled firmly over her head, as the thief glided through the now thriving Ragged Flagon to give both Vex and Delvin their respected ... Goodies. And hopefully to collect her one thousand gold pieces.

     

The thief gilded towards a table that was near the bar were Vekel is usually serving someone a pint or trying to get Tonilia to settle down with him. 'She might say yes if he stops interrogating her about Bryn, or she may not.' Thought the passing thief. As the thief made her way to the table were Vex and Delvin were engaged in a heated discussion. Before the nightingale could change course she was spotted.

     

'Damnit.... I thought nocturnal returned our luck back to us. Or is it just everyone but me?' The flinch of getting caught went ignored as both senior members turned their attention to their new guild master. Glowing red eyes rolled upwards as she contemplated what she did to piss of some daedric prince.

     

The Guild Master sighed as she turned to both of the senior members and braced herself for the onslaught that was sure to come. As she waved down Vekel for some mead to help her get through what was probably going to be an experience. She almost wished for some of Sanguine’s special brew but quickly dashed that thought after getting married to a Hagraven, though she did get an interesting staff out of it. The Guild master shook her head and pulled the crowel off her head and around her neck revealing golden skin and pitch black hair plastering itself to her neck while the rest fell down her back. The dim light of the Flagon enunciated the strong cheekbones and pitch black lips.

    

The Guild master felt both sets of eyes watching as she took a seat at the bar enjoying the simplicity of a job well done.  As the vampiric high elf knocked back the brew she waited a moment before turning around to see both Delvin and Vex staring at her. The Guild master locked eyes with Vex than Delvin head cocked to the side as she assessed the situation. The Flagon had more business than it had for a long time. The Guild master did a quick double check of the mental list:

  1. Four vendors to clear off the cobwebs. Check.
  2. Get new recruits. Check.
  3. Get a shrine for Nocturnal to appease the fickle daedric prince. Check.
  4. Deal with more fickle Daedra that want to kill me… going to put that one off for as long as possible. Check.
  5. Kill a world eating dragon god thing? Putting that one off longer than number four. Definitely a check.



    

“Loramia, c’mere you need to collect your coin and stop looking like you’re going to be attacked by a dragon.” Vex snapped at her Guild master.

     

Loramia gazed at her senior member with an indulgent smile on her face, as she made her way to the best infiltrator in the guild. “Now, now Vex it's not the dragons that worry me when I’m in a sewer. It's _everything_ else.”

     

“Oh? And just what is this ‘everything else’?”  Delvin spoke up instead of Vex.  

     

“Just so. _Everything Else_.” As Loramia put emphasis on the last two words she handed Vex the three valuables and nodded towards Devlin because he already seemed to know about her success with the fishing job. As the three traded her receiving gold and them their newly acquired valuables.

    

With her recently acquired wealth (not that she needed it, with owning property and houses in almost all of the holds,with the exception of Windhelm) Loramia moved to get out of her chair when she was stopped by Delvin.

    

“Oh before I forget, Brynjolf wanted to talk to you he’s in the Cistern.”

     

With a departing wave Loramia made her way past the secret bookshelf and into the Cistern, which was just as damp if not more so than the Flagon. Though Loramia couldn’t help but admire her collection that was behind her desk with a sense of pride. As the once empty dust collecting shelves were filled once more by rare valuables that would have costed an arm and a leg if they weren’t stolen. The sudden pressure of calloused hands that seemed to barely brush against the Altmer’s shoulders. Loramia cocked her head slightly with a barely noticeable smirk and a raised eyebrow she gazed at her collection of antiques and heirlooms. Still not relaxing into Brynjolf’s warmth Loramia stubbornly kept her burning glowing gaze fixated on a particularly interesting spot on the wall across from the pair.

     

“So Bryn, what is it that you need to talk to me about that couldn’t wait?” Loramia keeping her voice perfectly pleasant but with her face as an unreadable mask.

     

“Well Lass, if I didn’t know any better I would think that you would be cross with me.”

     

“I suppose it's a good thing that you don’t know any better than.”

     

Brynjolf’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to get a view of his former prodiges face but, was obscured by the dimness of the Cistern and the added nightingale crowel that happened to cover Loramia’s face yet again.        

    

“Lass you were gone for six months. And you didn’t say anything, just disappeared all of a sudden. Then you reappear like you didn’t just disappear and act like nothing has changed.”

     

Loramia sighed and stepped away from Brynjolf irritation replacing weariness. As she half turned to her burly companion she kept her eyes on Nocturnal's shrine. Silently asking for a reprieve and for a short nap. Loramia waited a couple of more seconds before sighing and turning to half face the ginger nord. Removing the Crowell so that the dark fabric was pooling around her neck.

     

"Bryn, that's because nothing has changed. You only think it has because I have other priorities and while I do love this guild there is only so much of 'family' that I can take. That and I have other responsibilities that needed tending to." Loramia paused for a brief moment before continuing. "Bryn it's not as if I don't love this guild anymore. It's just ... Complicated."

      

Loramia sighed as she ran a fingerless gloved hand through her long ebony hair, not once breaking the staring contest with the stone eyes of the daedric prince of shadows.  “Besides if you hadn’t noticed with how well the guild is doing it's practically like the marketplace in the afternoon, only this market place works ‘round the clock.”

       

Loramia broke out of Brynjolf’s grip while sauntering over to _her_ desk, she's done enough grunt work to own that damn desk, was and where her heists were just waiting to be handed out to the new guild members and what not. Giving a brief nod to the other members and thinking that the conversation with Brynjolf was ended. The high elf hunched over the dark mahogany wood desk and not glancing up as a shadow disrupted her light source.

        

“Lass that’s not the point, you _disappeared_. Just vanished into thin air the fact that no one could track where you’ve been is testament to that. Not even Delvin or Vex knew where you ran off to.” Loramia silently scoffed at that, she told Vex and Delvin that she would be preoccupied before she returned to the guild. In fact she said she would be longer than she took. Then she remembered the impromptu drinking contest that was held between the three of them. The slight flush that overtook Loramia’s face as she remembered that night.

  

'Did I really forget about mentioning that insignificant detail.' But it’s not as if the three of them couldn’t have run this guild by themselves, The guild master just shook her head at Brynjolf he was taking this far more seriously than either of his compatriots.

     

Loramia stared hard at the burly nord who would not let this matter pass until he received the answer that he wanted. The high elf couldn’t help but think that it was all a bit dramatic.

    

So much for subtlety.

    

‘At least he isn’t yelling and drawing more attention to us.’ The master thought with a sneer as she observed the thieves in the Cristren trying to eavesdrop on the conversation but thankfully Bryn was discreet enough to keep his voice lowered.

     

Loramia looked on with growing annoyance as Bryn continued to stare her down trying to get the guild master to crack, but after Astrid’s Betrayal, Kodlak Whitemane’s death and then freeing him to Sovngarde, Killing Arcano because of some glowing eye, Oh and lets not forget about becoming a vampire and killing someone who Loramia thought deserved to die so badly because of how much of how falmer shit crazy He was. Not to mention he wanted to kill Serena and that was one step too far. And adopting six children that seem to think that walking through a war torn land was a good idea. Let's just say her tolerance for horseshit was at an all time low.

    

Needless to say Brynjolf’s attempt at subduing the Altmer left more to be desired.

    

Finally Loramia sighed seeing as she wasn’t about to get any work done and Bryn wouldn’t just drop the subject.

    

"Alright Bryn you _really_ want to know where I was?" All she received was a confirming nod Loramia took a deep breath then exhaled. "So I became a werewolf then found out that something called the Silver Hand, werewolf hunters, exist then proceeded to go on a grand adventure across all of fucking skyrim to discover the shards of an ancient battle axe that was somehow important. Then I meandered over to the College of Winterhold and became the Archmage, you know cause the previous one rolled over dead. Then I stumbled across an organization called the Dawnguard, a group of Vampire hunters, then proceeded to go on _yet another grand adventure across all of skyrim again_ , to discover  a bow that shoots bursts of sun _explosions_. Oh and to top it all of the Dawnguard, yea those arseholes, are hunting me every time I leave a major city because I'm  apparently a vampire. That was what I was doing along with worshipping any wayward Daedra I happened to roam across." Loramia paused briefly, her voice pitched low and monotone like she was stating facts, “Oh, and I adopted some children. The nords aren’t to happy about that.” Loramia’s glowing red eyes stared at the other thief as several expressions flew over his face. Before he just sighed "Lass, if you didn't want to talk about it you could have just said so. Not that I don't mind the story it just seems a bit much."

     

Loramia stopped and gave a hard stare to the auburn thief and with a hand running through her hair she thought that that probably wasn't the most believable reason to say. Though the alternative isn't much better saying she was becoming Thane in all of the holds was probably even more far fetched.

     

Brynjolf gave the High elf a long measured look as the master moved away from the wooden desk and towards the large open expanse of the Cistern. When all he received was a measured look in return and a raised eyebrow in challenge with a smirk gracing the gingers' mug as he couldn't stop himself from meeting the challenge head on.

   

"Alright Lass, how about a wager then." His smirk widdened as Loramia’ss eyes narrowed further in rising suspicion that began to churn her stomach as an uneasy feeling began to formulate inside the tall elf as she glared even more at the suave ginger.

    

With red eyes watching Bryn like a hawk as he came within striking distance as he stood right in front of the normally absent guild master cocky smirk still in place as regarded the irritable Altmer, voice barely above a sultry whisper to the pointed golden ear. "Go a few rounds with me to relieve some of that worked up aggression. And if you win I will drop the issue completely."

      

All he received in return was a calculating glare before he felt the delicate looking hands of Loramia wander to the broad chest right in front of her. A small coy smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

     

The sense of shock that crashed into him like a giants club as Loramias lips pulled back to reveal a deadly flash of actual fangs glistening in the dim light. The breathy laugh that escaped from the high elf as she stared at her previous mentors face.

     

"Still think I'm kidding? What happens if you win Brynjolf? Going to contact the Dawnguard and warn them of vampiric activity in the rat way?" Still with hands on Brynjolf's chest Loramia gently pushed him away from her personal space and he moved without so much of a fight. "So the question you want to ask yourself would be; are you sure you wish to spar with me?" When Brynjolf was completely out of Loramia's space he was tossed a wry smile.

      

"Now lass, you should know me better than that by now." Crossing his arms against the expanse of his chest the ginger nord tossed a smirk her way.

 

“If you insist.”

     

      


End file.
